mihsignvisionfandomcom-20200214-history
Polsat 2
Polsat 2 is Polish commercial television network owned by Telewizja Polsat. The channel broadcasts series, information, entertainment and documentaries. History The dynamic development of Polsat and the unused license for satellite broadcasting led to the decision to launch a new, exclusively satellite TV channel. He inaugurated his broadcast on March 1, 1997, appearing as a movie channel. During the first month of broadcasting on the station, only films appeared, initially broadcast as part of the "Film Festival Opening." For a long time in the right bottom corner of the screen was the word "test". Later, the station was intended primarily for women, men, children and youth. On April 1, 2000, Polsat 2 was replaced by TV4, but the brand of this station has not disappeared. It appeared in a completely refreshed form as Polsat 2 Info. It was a combination of an information channel with a documentary, which a few months after its start was charged with copyright infringement, without paying fees for the emission of some foreign documentary series. From January 2002 to December 18, 2015, Polsat 2 broadcast its program in the International version for Polonia abroad, but it was also available in Poland at the same time. Repeat programs from Polsat, TV4, Polsat Zdrowie i Uroda as well as Polsat Sport were broadcast to viewers in western Europe as well as in the USA, Canada, Latin America and Australia. The program broadcast on the night of Polish time was directed mainly to Poles living on the American continent. The broadcasting hours were given for the UTC-5 time zone (Washington) and advertising blocks were sent to Poles living abroad. A special broadcast was also broadcasted to the American Polonia and to viewers in the country. Because of its international formula, the station very rarely advertised. On October 4, 2007, the logo and graphic design of the station changed. The new Polsat 2 logotype resembles the logo of the main Polsat air, and its name has been removed, however, the word "International". The number of advertising blocks has also been increased. Advertising blocks intended for Poles living on the American continent were broadcast on the night of Polish time. On 18 October 2008 at 0:05, the station was coded in the Nagravision system for the Cyfrowy Polsat digital platform. On January 1, 2010, the station was excluded from the programming offer of the Vectra due to the non-extension of the contract. September 1, 2010 returned to Cyfra+ (channel position is 11). January 1, 2011 returned to Multimedia Polska (channel position is 18). On May 5, 2011 she returned to n (channel position is 10). The station began broadcasting replays of programs from Polsat's airs and Telewizja Polsat channels. From October 1, 2015, the station began broadcasting in HDTV quality. On December 18, 2015, Polsat 2 was replaced abroad by Polsat 1, and Polsat 2 remained available to viewers in Poland. From November 4, 2016, Polsat 2 broadcasts a Polish film band on weekends. From October 28, 2016, the station is available in satellite broadcast only in HDTV quality. On March 1, 2017, Polsat 2 celebrated its 20th birthday. Programmings Logos Polsat 2 (1997-2002).png|First logo (1997-2002) Polsat 2 (2002-2007).png|Second logo (2002-2007) Polsat 2 (2007-.n.v.).png|Third logo (2007-present) Polsat 2 HD (2015-.n.v.).png|HD logo (2015-present) Category:Television channels in Poland Category:Telewizja Polsat Category:Launched in 1997 Category:Poland Category:Television channels in Erdetia Category:Erdetia